The Pyromaniac and the Trickster
by Beth Bo-Bomb
Summary: Beth winds up at the Xmansion after her mutant hating parents throw her out. Will she stay loyal to the Xmen or join the brotherhood instead? And what happens after she meets a certain Pyromaniac?
1. Moving to the X mansion

AN: Ok so...this chapters been altered slightly since I first wrote it, mainly because people were saying Beth was too powerful...so i changed it, but other than that it's the same =D

* * *

><p>You know that voice inside your head? The one telling you you'll never be good enough? Well, said voice was driving me. My mother.<p>

"You're hunched over- sit up straight, nobody wants a hunchback, let alone a freak." She scolded. I rolled my eyes, and shuffled up in my seat slightly.

"These freaks better except you- don't know what I'll do with you if they don't- you know how many schools want freaks like you attending? NONE." I looked out of my window. This was normal behaviour for my mother- I didn't exactly get along with her. Though I suppose she is helping me out- my step dad wanted to burn me at the stake, and kept muttering quotes from the bible every time I passed by him.

You see, I was a mutant. I don't exactly know how to explain my powers. I suppose it's kind of like... darkness...I could control the darkness and shadows around me, alter them and change the, melt into shadows, disappear into a puff of thick black smoke and create a black smoky sort of thing that came out of my hands... also I could sort of deceive people; well, when I say that, I mean I could push them in the right direction, though only when they were making decisions. It was definitely handy when I forgot my homework and the teachers were deciding whether to believe me or not. They worked best when the person didn't have much will power.

But, of course, there was a downside. A big downside. You see, my parents aren't exactly for the mutants- hell no. In fact my step father is the head of a group that completely hates mutants and wants to kill every one of them. And my mother's right up there beside him. You see my dilemma?

I had managed to keep my power hidden until that fateful day. I had sneezed ,yes SNEEZED, and a group of about twenty black, smoky birds had come out of my nose- funny, but apparently not to my parents.

I had run up to my room and locked myself in, searching furiously on the computer, where I had managed to find a place called 'Xavier's school for gifted youngsters'. With a bit of 'persuasion' my mum and I were headed for New York where this place was supposed to be.

To my surprise, instead of a boring old boarding school, we arrived at a gigantic mansion, with a sort of island of grass that had a fountain in the middle out front. We drove round it and parked in front of the school.

A bald man in a wheel chair rolled out, accompanied by an African looking woman, with pure white hair. My mother got out of the car. I sighed, and got out also.

The bald man smiled at us.

"May I help you?" He asked, in a kind voice.

"Yeah, take the freak so I can go back to a _normal_ life." My mum said harshly, shoving me forward, causing me to trip over and fall on the gravel. My two suitcases; one red, one purple, landed with a thud on the ground beside me.

"Love you too, mom." I ground out, angry tears threatening to slide down my cheeks.

I heard a car door slamming, and the sound of a car engine, fading into the distance.

I scowled at the floor- that bitch! Freak my ass; when I get more powerful I'm soooo gonna get revenge...

The bald man in the wheel chair looked at me for a few moments before speaking.

"Here, get up. You are staying aren't you?" He asked with a kind smile.

"But, you heard her; I'm a freak- why do you want to help me?" I asked harshly.

"You're not a freak, child, you are a mutant- just like us. Now, come, we must introduce you to the rest of us." The African woman spoke, helping me up as she did so.

"Th-Thankyou" I stammered gratefully, following her into the mansion.

The inside was as impressive as the outside- big, grand and expensive.

I followed the African woman up the stairs, and she showed me into a large room, with a king-sized bed, vanity desk, some drawers, and large walk in closet.

"You can personalise your room however you want- we will be going to the mall tomorrow, so you will have a chance to get some more clothes and things for your bedroom. Now, I suspect the others will want to introduce themselves - you can unpack later." She smiled kindly, and once again I followed her; downstairs this time.

The old man was there, along with three other people; there was a neat looking red-head who was beaming up at me; a tall boy with clean cut brown hair, a preppy looking girl with brown hair, a gothic looking girl with white streaks in her hair, a guy with dark skin and light blonde hair and...A boy who was... blue? I looked at him confused. The professor chuckled from beside me, obviously sensing my confusion.

"Don't worry- this is just how he usually looks. You'll get used to him." The blue boy, looked at me sadly, and pressed a button on a high-tech watch around his wrist, making him look like a human again. I smiled.

"That's ok- I don't mind. I was just curious." I said with a shrug. He grinned at me, but didn't turn back.

"So, vat is your name?" The used-to-be-blue dude asked me, with a German accent strong in his voice.

"Beth - yours?" I asked, walking down the stairs to join everybody.

"Kurt Wagner!" He said brightly.

"I'm Jean, and this is Scott!" The red head said, with WAY too much enthusiasm. 'Scott' looked slightly annoyed that she had introduced him before he got the chance.

"Rogue." Said the girl with white streaks- I noticed she had a southern accent.

"Kitty!" The preppy looking girl said with a grin.

"And I'm Evan." Said the last guy, with the dark skin.

"So, what's your mutation?" Jean asked. I was starting to dislike her already- mutation. Sounded like some kind of disease...

"My power is to make stuff appear, deceive people and... well, I guess it's kinda like shadows- I can control them, turn into one, create them, and all that jazz." I said, shrugging as I held out my hand. Black smoke curled out of my palm, swirled around my arm and shot back into my skin.

"NEAT!" Kurt exclaimed with a grin.

"I never knew you were this powerful...I'll have to look into it..." The professor muttered, pressing a button on his wheelchair, and whizzing away.

"We'll sort out all the important documents for you, if you like- why don't we do it in about two days? That way you will have time to decide whether you want to stay or not." The woman that had been with the bald guy in the wheel chair said kindly.

"Ok..thanks." I said with a small smile.

"That's fine- oh and by the way, my name is Ororo Monroe, but people just call me storm." She said returning the smile before she walked out, the same way as the professor had just disappeared to.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry its not that long- PLEASE REVIEW! I dont know whether I should carry on with this story, so tell me what I should do: continue or not? Critisism welcome too =D<p> 


	2. Powers and the Mall

AN: Ok so...thankyou all for the comments!

Ok so- a few of you were saying that Beth was too powerful, so I decided to act on that; all will be explained in this chapter, and Ive altered the first chapter a bit as well, so she isnt as powerful as I was going to make her, but the story line hasnt really changed much in the first chapter =D Thank you all for the reviews! Please tell me if I go wrong anywhere in this chapter.

Also, this chapter is kinda boring maybe because its just me trying to get her powers to be not as powerful =D enjoy and review!

* * *

><p>I sat on a chair in front of the vanity desk, putting on some eyeliner. Now that I had seen the blue boy, I figured people wouldn't mind my eyes which had been hidden behind contacts before. I took them out to reveal bright red eyes, staring back at me.<p>

I was pale, my skin practically white, with white hair and a fringe that flopped over my left eye. I was wearing black short shorts, black high tops and a black and white stripy tank top.

I was thirteen when I found out about my powers; I knew my parents hated mutants; I just thought they were friggin' cool. I was now sixteen, and starting this Xavier's school for gifted children. I smiled to myself; it would be so much easier not having to keep one of the most exciting things that have ever happened to me a secret!

I walked out of my room, and skipped down the stairs to where everyone was in the dining room.

Kurt and Jean were there already, eating breakfast. There was also a man I had never seen before; he was incredibly muscled and had side burns; but not in the grandpa way. He had a tough demeanour about him. I grinned and sat next to him, grabbing some bacon and shoving it on my plate.

The man stopped what he was doing and looked at me.

"Who's the new girl?" He asked gruffly, cocking an eyebrow at me.

"The new girl is Beth. And you are?" I asked, before Jean could open her mouth. The man smirked slightly.

"Logan. But you call me Wolverine." He said his voice holding a bit of warning.

"Cool- pass the eggs?"

"Beth, may I speak with you?" Professor X asked me, coming from out of nowhere as I left the dining room. I nodded and followed him down past the 'Danger Room' as it said on the door, and into some kind of sciencey place.

"This is Dr Hank McCoy- Hank, this is Bethany." Prof. X said, gesturing between myself and the blue man infront of me. I waved absently whilst I continued to look around.

"Hi- the professor said he wanted me to test your powers. See you potential... is that alright?" I shrugged- what harm could it do.

"Ok- first, what do you know you can do?" Hank asked, grabbing a clipboard from a table nearby.

"Umm...I can control and turn into shadows and make this smoky stuff come out of my hands...sometimes I can make smoke into shapes, such as birds, etc. I can also push people in one direction if they're trying to make descisions- works best when they're not very strong with will power." I said, thinking of what I knew.

"Interesting...mind if we test that?"

"Sure." I gave a small demonstration, jumping into a shadow, making shapes with the shadows on the walls, making the smoke pick something up and creating a small bird with the smoke.

"Ok...so would I be able to touch the smoke bird?" Hank asked, reaching forwards. I shook my head as his hand passed straight through it, smoke swirling around his hand.

"Letting other people touch them takes a lot of energy" I said with a shrug. He nodded and wrote something down on the clipboard.

"It's not my strongest power- the shadow thing is probably the strongest." I said, making the shadows come out of the wall and wrap around him, lifting him off the floor, "See?" He nodded and I let him down.

"Well...if the decision thing you told me about is not very strong, there isn't much point in testing you on it. Thank you for co-opeerating Bethany." I smiled and left the room.

"One more thing Bethany- seeing as your powers aren't as much of a threat as I first thought, you may start normal school on Monday, okay?" I sighed.

"Do I have to?" I groaned- I'd always hated school.

Mutant or not- your education is important." I rolled my eyes as I walked away, "You start in two days!"

Great.

* * *

><p>The next day, I went with Rogue and Kitty to the Mall. I got all the essentials first- school bag, pencils, pens, notepad etc. Then we moved onto the clothes. I headed straight towards hot topic and got three bags filled with clothes, then Rogue and I raided blue banana and PULP, getting more things from there. Professor X had given me fifty pounds for school stuff and 100 for clothes...and seeing as I had some left over from school stuff, I went all out, grabbing anything that caught my eye.<p>

Kitty had abandoned us after she saw that we were heading towards hot topic stating it 'wasnt her scene'. I took in her ponytail, pink cardigan and capris. Couldnt disagree there.

When we were finished, Rpgue and I headed towards the food court; we were getting on really well- I learned that we were into the same type of music and that we both lacked in the parental department.

"Hey guys!" Kitty said, sitting with a bottle of water at one of the tables.

"Hey." I said, flopping in the seat next to her, Rogue giving her a similar reception.

"So...you got a lot huh? You and Rogue are so alike! So are you, like, looking forward to school?" Kitty asked in a rush, eager to start conversation.

"Is that a trick question? Course I'm not looking forward to school! My last one was bad enough- everybody though I was a freak..." I said, suddenly becoming interested in the table.

"Well...this is a new start- I was scared too, but the rest of us will be there with you." Rogue said reassuringly. I smiled at her and nodded.

"Rogues right- I, like, freaked on my first day, but after that it was all a breeze- still is. No one knows what we are so, like, it's easier to fit in." Kitty stated, and I gave her a smile too.

"Doesnt seem like it'll be too bad then- anything I should look out for?" I asked, hoping they wouldnt say anything. They both looked at eachother and I sighed.

"The Brotherhood." They both said in sync. Huh?

* * *

><p>Ok...so what did you think? Message, review, whatever- Just give me feedback! A complaint is as good as a compliment =D<p> 


	3. English with the albino

AN: Ive kinda been getting writers block on this story so...sorry if this chapter sucks =/ I know pyro isnt in it yet, but he will be in maybe a chapter or two? Im still figuring it all out.

Thanks for all the reviews, and please tell me if you dont like this chapter =D

* * *

><p>So, it was my first day of school. Joy. I was dressed in black short shorts, black high tops, a white tank top and a red and black striped hoodie. My make up was the same as yesterday- eyeliner, mascara, lip gloss.<p>

I checked the time- 7:30. I don't think I've ever been up this early. I groaned and flopped back onto my bed.

"BETH!" I shot up from my nice sleep in time to see Jean bursting through the door.

"Wah...?" I asked sleepily, rubbing my head slightly.

"We are leaving NOW- please tell me your bag is packed!" I winced and looked at my bag.

"What if I say no..." I asked cautiously, wincing as Jean grabbed my bag, seeing it was empty and began searching through the shopping bags looking for my school stuff.

"Bag near the dresser..." I directed from my place on my bed, enjoying her panicked state.

"Hmmph. Come on-" There was a loud BEEEP from outside my window, "SCOTT WE'RE COMING!" Jean yelled, yanking me off the bed and dragging me out the door.

So far, not so good on the school front. Though I can't really say I felt guilty of Jeans irritated state- it was pretty fun watching her freak.

The drive to school was a quiet one, mainly due to the tension of Jeans rage, but I was too nervous to talk- I hated school back at home, and my opinion wasn't one to be easily changed.

Soon we arrived at the concrete buildings, 'Bayville High School' printed above the double doors leading inside. I sat in the car for a few moments, then slowly made my way out, behind Rogue and the others. Jean headed straight inside, Scott scuttling after like some sort of lost puppy.

"Okay...you'll have ta visit Mrs Darkholme first, an' she'll give ya your schedule- pretty tough to figure out, but ya'll learn eventually." Rogue informed me, guiding me towards the principal's office.

I took a deep breath- _ok Beth, don't be a wimp-If someone irritates you, just strangle them with their own shadow..._

In the reception area, four boys sat and seemed to be silently intimidating the secretary. It was actually pretty funny watching the secretary wince as a hunched over dude used his tongue to snatch a fly out of the air...like a frog. Ok, gross, but still...I couldn't do it, so I gotta give him credit.

I hadn't realised I had frozen watching them until the enormous dude, who took up all four seats outside the office started staring back. A guy with a mullet, and an overly dressed albino turned too, followed by frog-boy.

"Hey hot stuff- looking for something?" The albino asked, seemingly appearing out of nowhere, and was now right in front of me. I shoved him back a bit and rolled my eyes.

"I was going to go to Miss Darkholme's office...care to move so I can fulfil my quest?" I asked with a smirk. He looked like someone just kicked his puppy or something and shuffled back to his friends.

I strode past them, into the office, not bothering to knock.

"Yes, do come in." Miss Darkholme muttered sarcastically, shoving some papers to the side, "And you are...?" She raised a perfect eyebrow at me. I flopped into the chair set out in front of her.

"Bethany Matthews- Xavier's student?" I said, hoping she'd recognise me.

"Ahhh, yes. Well...if you need anything come to me, and your first lesson is just down the hallway- the science room." Miss Darkholme said, suddenly becoming less cold.

"Okayyy..." I said, taking the peice of paper with my schedule on from her hands.

* * *

><p>-LUNCH TIME-<p>

"No way- she was NAICE to you? But...she hates everyone from the X-mansion!" Rogue exclaimed as we loaded our plates with whatever stuff the lunch lady shoved onto our plates.

"I dunno...maybe she liked the look of me!" I said, flicking my hair and grinning. Rogue rolled her eyes. I noticed a few boys were staring over at me and I shot them all death glares.

"So- how come she hates you all?" I asked.

"I dunno- she was faine with me at first, when ah was part of the brotherhood, but as soon as ah joined the Xmen...bam. Hates me more than eva." Rogue said with a shrug.

"Weird- so what lesson do you have next?" I asked, showing her my time table.

"Science- you have English class." Rogue looked at me pityingly.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess from your face that the English teacher sucks?" She nodded. Great.

* * *

><p>-ENGLISH CLASS-<p>

Ok. I HATE English. Why? Because I have to sit by the stupid albino dude. That I was partnered with for the rest of the term. Joy.

I glared at him as he gave me a big toothy grin, when the teacher announced we were to be partners. A couple of girls sent me dirty looks- I don't know why though, I'd have exchanged with them for anything but noooo, we weren't allowed to change.

I don't know what it was about the guy, but I instantly disliked him. It was everything- the fact that he kept on looking in a mirror and combing his hair back, the cocky grin plastered on his face- it all just annoyed me.

"I'm Pierto- and you are?" He asked, giving me what he thought was a winning smile.

"Beth." I said bluntly, trying not to open conversation.

"So, you're with the xmen?"

"And you're with the brotherhood- glad we got that sorted." I said sarcastically.

"What do they train you to hate us? At school, we're technically not enemies." He said, leaning a little closer.

"Well I might have to do something about that." I said, looking at him and making my eyes flash bright red. He jumped then smirked, and didn't say anything for the rest of the lesson...weird.

"Ok class- you and your partner need to spend more time with each other so join up at the weekend and I want you to write a short report on what you found out about each other- nothing mean." The teacher called out.

"You can come over to the brotherhood house on Saturday- I'm sure one of the xmen can direct you." And with that he was gone- he didn't even bamf like Kurt did, he was just gone in a gust of wind.

Great- more time with the albino- just my luck...


	4. Going to the brotherhood house

AN: Sorry It's taken so long to upload; I may have forgotten + I'm a pretty lazy person so...yeah lol hopefully this is a good chapter- dont worry, Im leading slowly but surely into her meeting with pyro ^^

* * *

><p>It was Saturday, so I guess I had no choice but to go over to the damn brotherhood house.<p>

"Rogue! Show me to the brotherhood house?" I asked, walking over. She raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Wah(why)?"

"I have to do a project with the albino." I said, scowling at the floor. She snorted.

"Ouch- I can't anyway, but they're down two blocks left, down the scuzzah looking alley and ya'll see the sign." She said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks soooo much." I sighed as I slipped on my sunglasses and walked out. Professor X said I should keep them on seeing as my eyes weren't exactly 'subtle' now that I'd stopped wearing contacts. I grabbed my bag and headed out the door, walking along boredly.

Eventually I came to a dingy alleyway, that lead to another road. _Guess this is the one..._

As I got to the other side I saw a crappy looking sign nailed to a slanted post that said 'brotherhood boarding house' on it. Gee, that was classy. Looked like I'd chosen the right place to stay at.

I walked up to the front door that looked like it was rotting and tapped on it. Within a second Pierto was there, grinning at me. I rolled my eyes and shoved past.

"We're getting this over with as painlessly as possible; we do the work, and you don't talk to me except if it's about the work. Got it?" I snapped, scowling. He nodded slowly.

"I like her." I looked up to see a gothic looking girl in a black trench coat with short black and red hair staring down at me.

Pierto looked scared of her, and I raised an eyebrow.

"H-hi Wanda- didn't know you w-were up." He stammered nervously. I let out a small laugh.

"I think I like you too." I said, shooting her a grin; I could have sworn her lips twitched up, but then she sent Pierto a horrible glance and swept away.

"Okayyy..." I said slowly.

I walked into the living room and was shocked to see...

"Mrs Darkholme?" I said in shock. She turned and smiled sweetly at me...freaky.

"Ah, Beth, I was hoping to see you." I looked back to see the big guy, Fred, blocking the door. How had I not seen him move there? At the other door was Lance, and Pierto grabbed my arm. I rolled my eyes and turned my arm into black dust and reformed it out of his grasp.

"Well, since you're asking so nicely." I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"You are a mutant. So are we." Mrs Darkholme said, gesturing around the room. I looked around, and when I looked black a blue woman with red hair stared back at me, and I raised an eyebrow.

"Great party trick- your point?" I said suspiciously. She smirked at me.

"We want you to join the brotherhood." She stated simply.

"Yeah... leave the big comfy mansion and stay in a shack? I dunno...I like their food..." I said thoughtfully.

"There are less restrictions. No curfews, no groundings when you get detention...and you get to put the goody two shoes in their place." Hmmm...that sounded good. Professor X had given me a set of rules yesterday with all those things and more- eating at a set time did not work for me...then again, I got money every week...hmmm...

"What about buying stuff? I get money at the X-mansion." She smirked.

"You could always 'borrow' money" I smirked. I definitely liked the sound of this- I was already scheming ways to get money off Jean.

"I'm in; where's my room?" Well, you'll have to share Wanda's room...unless you want to bunk with Pierto." She said smirking. I didn't even have to look at him to see the big ass grin on his face.

"Wanda. I'm sharing with Wanda; I'll come tomorrow; just let me get my allowance and my stuff."

* * *

><p>AN: Review please! any comment is better than none =D<p> 


	5. Meeting Pyro and Sentinels

AN: Ok, so she finally meets pyro! Tell me what you think =D

* * *

><p>The next day, after I'd received the hundred dollar allowance Xavier gave all his students every few weeks, I went up to my bedroom to get my things, ready to leave.<p>

"Goin' somewhere?" I looked up in shock to see Rogue standing there, arms crossed, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah...I'm going to...the zoo?" The zoo? God, maybe I'd be better off with the brotherhood after all...

"With your suitcases? Beth, where are ya goin'- ya barely been 'ere a day." Rogue said with a sigh. I let out a sigh as well; out of all the people at the mansion I'd probably liked Rogue the best; she seemed more fun and my type of person. We got on well because we were never really accepted; that and our hatred of Jean.

"The brotherhood...I don't think the mansions right for me- too many rules...and I'm not into the goody two shoes thing going on here ya know?" I said, shrugging slightly.

"Ya sure? I mean maybe spend a few more days..." She said worriedly. I shook my head though.

"No- I wanna. I just...it seems better fitted for me; like you are with the Xmen." I got up, grabbing my bags, "See ya at shool" I said, before disappearing in a puff of smoke, reappearing outside the mansion. Mystique was waiting by the gates in a car, disguised as some lady.

"I'm here- lets go." I said, jumping into the car. As soon as my butt hit the seat we were off.

"Wanda now has an extra bed in her room- its also the biggest room so you have some space." She told me as we drove through the alleyway to the mansion.

As soon as I got inside, Pierto was there in a flash.

"Good to see you're not eager." I said, rolling my eyes at him. He grinned at me. I sighed.

"Where's Wanda's room?" I asked. Pierto cringed slightly and pointed up.

"Thanks for the instructions- take my bags?" I asked, shoving my bags at him. He grinned, obviously happy to help. God he was creepy.

I walked upstairs and found the door already open- I was guessing the gothic girl I'd seen the other day was Wanda anyway, as the others didn't seem like they'd have that name. I smirked at the thought of Fred being called Wanda.

"Hey roomie- which bed is mine?" I asked her, walking in. She looked up and pointed to the furthest one from the hall.

-A WEEK LATER-

It had been a week since I had joined the brotherhood- school was awkward; Rogue looked disappointed and Jean and the others just glared at me. I didn't care though; the hundred bucks in my account was gaining interest, I preferred being alone, and I had Wanda as a friend, even if she didn't go to school.

I had settled in well; the fancy dinners as the xmansion had seemed small compared to the pizza and takeaways we got every day, and they were more my crowd- every one at the mansion was too...good? I didn't like good people- Jean especially.

Suddenly Lance burst in.

"We need to go to town- there are these big robot things destroying everything and the xmen aren't helping!" he said, looking paniced. I raised an eyebrow- I knew that he only wanted to go because of Kitty. I sighed and got up, grabbing a black top hat and some fishnet gloves, then yanking on my converse.

"Fine- WANDA!" I yelled, and she was there soon enough.

Fred crammed the rest of the pizza into his mouth and toad came hopping out the kitchen.

"Hey...where's Pierto?" I asked, looking around- usually he was here, bugging me.

"Doesn't matter- let's go!" Lance yelled, and we all squeezed into his car.

-TOWN-

As soon as we arrived it was obvious what Lance was talking about; there were at least two robots stomping through the city, destroying everything in their paths.

We ran over to the xmen, who were struggling to take down one.

"Need help?" I asked with a smirk, getting all of their attention.

They all seemed shocked, but before they could reply four metal spheres floated down in a neat line in front of us all.

They opened up, and out stepped four men. The first was wearing a trench coat and flicking through a pack of cards; his red and black eyes shone arrogantly. The next was a man made of...metal? freaky, but awesome. The next was a gruff looking guy, who looked like he was wolverines long lost brother or something, who growled then smirked. Finally, there was a man dressed in orange, flame throwers attached to his arms, blonde-red hair sprouting out from under his goggles, a maniacal grin set onto his face. Well he seemed fun...and he wasn't bad looking either...

"SPLIT UP!" Jean yelled at us, just as flames came whooshing past, splitting us up anyway.

I ran behind a wrecked car along with Fred; the others were hiding somewhere else by now.

The car was blasted out the way by flames, and the guy was standing there, cackling crazily. My lips twitched up at the sound of his laugh.

"'Ello there Sheila- 'ows it goin'?" He said with a grin. I smirked right back.

"Great- other than the giant robots crushing things its pretty good- and you?" I said brightly. He looked a bit taken aback at first, but then grinned and opened his mouth to say something...well, before Fred rammed into him, sending him flying backwards.

I looked around and saw Wanda struggling against the hairy man that reminded me of Logan- where were the xmen? I held up my hands and my eyes glowed red as the shadows near his feet started the wrap around him, then threw him away from her; she sent me a thankful look.

"roight Sheila, lets dance!" Yelled the Australian pyro, sending flames shooting my way. I rolled out the way, crouched and ready.

"Bring it aussie!" I held out my hand and tripped him up with his own shadows, then sent a flock of smoky black birds soaring towards him, eyes bright red. He tried to burn them, but the fire went straight through, and I laughed as he yelled in shock as they all hit him, harmlessly bursting into small plumes of dust.

He scowled at me, and sent a horse made of fire come charging after me, but I disappeared into a puff of smoke, reappearing behind the pyro and grabbing his hands, whilst shoving him to the ground, so he couldn't control the flames. I ended up straddling his back whilst holding his hands together.

"Well this is comfy..." he said with a grin, and I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Beth!" Yelled a voice, and I looked up to see Rogue now battling the sentinel off alone; the other xmen were going after the other.

"See ya later aussie." I said jumping off him, and tying him down with some shadows- they wouldn't hold when I started attack on the sentinel, but it gave me a head start.

"Oi plan on that..." He said, smirking despite the fact that he couldn't move.

I grinned and ran over to the sentinel Rogue was battling, I held up my hands and lifted myself up with shadows around me- I had only practiced it once, so I hoped it held.

I started throwing balls of smoke that only knocked it slightly, trying to gather more shadows to throw at it, whilst Rogue fought on the other side as best she could. I looked around for more darkness, but instead found a reporter, holding the camera directly at my face.

My eyes widened, then glared, blazing bright red. I held out my hand, blasting the camera with as much force as possible, bits of it scattering as the camera crew and reporter fled. No doubt it was live anyway, but whatever.

I turned back to the sentinel and carried on with the attack.


	6. After the sentinels & surprise guests

2 DAYS AFTER THE ATTACK OF THE SENTINELS

The brotherhood were all gathered in the alleyway, just a bit off from the brotherhood house, waiting for toad to return with their personal items.

"Gah, I hate these reporters and whatever. I just wanna kill them all." Wanda growled irritably, as we watched another news van drive by.

"Hey, at least Xaviers getting more attention." Pointed out Lance. I nodded in agreement.

"They took Mystique away too; now we don't have someone bossing us around. A hint of a smile appeared on Wanda's lips.

"I'm baaaack my beautiful dark queen!" Toad exclaimed, jumping down from the building and holding out the sack to Wanda, who looked at him like he was the gum on the bottom of her shoe.

Lance snatched the bag off him and started searching through.

"Hey, this is just Wanda's stuff!" He yelled irritably, glaring at Toad.

"Not just Wanda's- I think I packed one of Beth's tops and her hoodie!" He protested.

"Oh gee, thanks." I said sarcastically, and all three of us glared at him. He sighed.

"I'll go back."

"Where can we go now anyway? We can't go to the mansion cause of the reporters, and we don't know anyone in the area...damn we're pretty much screwed!" I exclaimed, throwing up my hands and flopping down onto the alley floor, "Eh, at least I took my ipod with me." I said, shoving my headphones in and ignoring the others until toad came back with a few more of my t-shirts, some shorts and shoes, and a couple of Lance's clothing.

"What about your clothes?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I've been wearing this baby for almost a month, it don't make much difference." Toad said, pointing to his top. I cringed.

"And you wonder why people never wanna hang out with you? Seriously?"

"I think we need to team up with the xmen."

We all turned to Lance in shock; he looked thoughtful, but determined.

"And why?" I asked uncertainly.

"Because, how else are we going to get blob and Mystique? Blob is part of the team, and well...mystique pays the rent, so we'll probably need her too." He explained, and we all nodded slowly.

"I'll go with you." I said with a sigh; i liked Blob anyway, it was funny to watch him freak out sometimes.

"No. I need to find out what happened to my father. He's not dead...I know he's not." Wanda said determinedly. I nodded.

"I'll go with you honey bun!" Toad exclaimed, leaping after her as she walked out of the alleyway.

"Ok. Lets go to the Xmansion."

-ARREA 51 (WHERE BLOB, WOLVERINE & MYSTIQUE ARE) -

So. We had joined with the X-men. I didn't like it. I could tell they didn't like it. But we both knew that without each other, we wouldn't be able to do this.

"Trixter, you think you can get us through without alerting the guards?" Scott asked. I noticed that he didn't call me Beth anymore. Eh, couldn't say it upset me, since I called him Cyclops now.

"Probably. I need to go through first and open the gates- should be easy enough since it's dark." I said back. We were all outside the gates; Me, Lance, Cyclops, Storm, Beast, Jean, Kitty and Rogue.

"Go." I nodded, and slipped into a nearby shadow, carefully but quickly making my way across without being seen, leaping from shadow to shadow.

I made it to the control centre. There were two guards in there, watching the cameras carefully.

"Hey, go back. I think I saw someth-"Before he could finish I held out my hand, causing the shadows from the corner to wrap around his mouth and pull him against the wall without a sound.

"Saw what?" The other man turned around coming face to face with me.

"Saw me." I said with a wicked grin. He reached for a button, but before he could touch it shadows wrapped around his hand and suspended him in the air, then wrapped him in a cocoon next to the other man, against the wall.

I walked forward and saw the multitude of buttons. Uh oh.

I grabbed my walkie talkie.

"Ok...um, there are a lot of buttons..." I said to Scott, who had deemed himself leader.

"Press the green one- or one that says 'open'"

"Yeah, very funny, but there are about ten green ones and none with- Ooooh, never mind" I switched off my walkie talkie and pressed the 'open' button in the middle of the pad. Ha, funny, it wasn't there before...

I slipped out again and met the guys at the entrance, where they entered silently, following me through the darkest shadows, before we got to the main gate.

"Ok, let's go."

-THE END OF THE RESCUE-

We had all managed to get through the small hatch- Fred with the help of kitty, of course, and we were just about to pull mystique out in the nick of time...when the one eyed moron closed the hatch. Me and Lance were on him in a matter of seconds.

"What the hell did you do that for? OPEN IT!"

"I knew we shouldn't have ever trusted you, you bast-"

"Hey! She's too dangerous, it's better that's she's locked away!" Scott said defensively.

"Oh yeah? Well now you've got a new kinda 'danger' to worry about, Summers!" I growled, before storming off into the darkness irritably, and slipping into the shadows, leaving in a matter of seconds.

What gave him the right to judge people whether they were dangerous? Last time I checked he was the one who had eyes that shot out laser beams! I growled irritably, throwing a ball of smoke at a tree nearby. The tree snapped straight off and went rocketing into the fence around Area 51. Oooooh, I didn't know I could do that. I shrugged and carried on walking through the darkness.

-BACK AT THE BROTHERHOOD HOUSE-

Now it was night, the reporters were all gone and I was free to walk into the house without hassle. Lance and Fred were already there along with Wanda and Toad, and all of them looked angry.

Then there was a knock on the door.

Wanda went to answer it, as the rest of us fell silent.

"What the HELL are you doing here!" I peeked round the door, and my eyes widened in shock. You have to be joking...


	7. Kitchen fire!

AN: Sorry I havent updated in a while! Damn sisters always taking the friggin computer -.- lol hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Stood in the doorway were none other than Pyro and Gambit- the acolytes from when we battled the sentinels.<p>

"'Ello Sheila- miss me?" The pyromaniac said with a cheeky grin. I rolled my eyes at this.

"You got me!" I said in mock happiness, smirking slightly.

"What are you doing here?" Wanda repeated a little calmer; though she was still growling.

"We are here because Magneto is no longer our leader chere- where we gonna go? And the mansion don't like us so...we go to Magnetos sub group." I raised an eyebrow at this.

"Sub group? Way to be undermining...jackass..." I muttered darkly, glaring at him.

"Aw Sheila, don't be like that- it just means we had more trainin!" Pyro said, still with that damn grin on his face.

"And what makes you think we actually want you here?" Wanda sneered at them- man she was scary; good thing I wasn't on the other end of her death glare...

"Because chere," He grabbed a curtain and walked into the living room, promptly wrapping it around Toad and it started glowing. "I could kill this guy if ya don let us." Pyro giggled as he skipped in behind us, and I raised an eyebrow at him, trying not to smile slightly- he seemed fun, I suppose...Damn what am I talking about...?

I turned to Gambit and shrugged.

"Eh- he doesn't take baths anyway" I said nonchalantly. He looked shocked.

"Hey! Come on Beth! Pleeeeaaassseeeeeee?" He whined, trying to look cute, though I could see the terror in his eyes. I shrugged.

"I'll take a bath! Do the laundry! Wash! Anything!" I sighed; might as well- I had to have someone to torture, right?

"Fine- bath at least once a week, and you don't touch my clothes or Wanda's." I said with a smirk; Wanda looked happy with this, and the others didn't seem to dislike the thought of Toad actually washing for once.

"Yes! Yeeessss!" I sighed and turned to Gambit.

"Let him go, and you can stay a while- long as you get us food, your good." I said simply, before walking out the room.

"Oh, and we have names- chere and Sheila isn't gonna sit well after a while." Wanda said simply, and we both went to our room.

**-LATER-**

Wanda and I had spent practically the rest of the day upstairs talking about what had happened today; Wanda had found out that her dad wasn't actually dead- Pierto had saved him- and she was a angry as me about Summers leaving Mystique behind.

I finally came downstairs when I smelt food.

In the kitchen Pyro was baking...

"Ok, this is officially weird- why are you wearing a pink apron?" I asked, in shock. He turned to me with a manical grin on his face, a wooden spoon in his hand.

"Don't wanna get me uniform dirty do I now Sheila? Besides, pink is my colour." He said, still grinning.

"Hmm, I see you as more of an orange kinda guy." I said with a shrug, sitting on the counter to watch him.

"Nah, reds my favourite colour Sheila- colour of fire!" When he said the world fire his eyes sparked and his grin widened.

"How predictable." I muttered; he giggle and turned back to the stove.

"Lemme guess- yours is red too, roight? Colour of your eyes." He said, not turning.

"Maybe..." I said, looking down- damn, now I was predictable...Pyro giggled again.

"Hey, Sheila? Want me to show ya how to start a kitchen fire?" He said with a wicked grin. I grinned back.

"I thought you'd never ask!"

**-ONE HOUR LATER-**

The whole of the brotherhood house was currently outside, however Pyro and I were both in the kitchen still, sitting behind the counter, as fire cracked around us. Pyro was making sure we didn't burn, but it was still bloody hot.

We were both giggling like maniacs as the brotherhood yelled at us from outside.

"Beth! Pyro! You're gonna pay for the damage dammit!"

"The food! The food will burn!" Fred obviously didn't care about the house then...

"Pyro you moron- this is our first day here idiot!"

I sighed and turned to him.

"Think we should probably get out now- I can hear the sirens." I said to him with a smirk.

"Alroight then Sheila- poof us out then!" I grabbed his wrist and turned us both to dust, zipping us out to behind the house- the opposite side to the others.

"We could always come back when the fires stopped?" I suggested.

"Well then- 'ow bout we step into town then? Oi could do with a new lighter." He held out his arm and we both ran towards town before the fire squad came.


	8. FLOWERS!

AN: Ok, just a short chapter but I thought it was cute ;D and thanks to everyone who's reviewed! Your all awesome =D

* * *

><p>Pyro and I had spent at least an hour wandering through town together- instead of buying the lighter he stole about twenty, then ran away giggling like a maniac. To say it was fun would be an understatement- I hadn't had so much fun since I punched Jean during one of the fights between the xmen and brotherhood.<p>

After we had gotten some ice creams we started walking through the park boredly.

"Man, I love the freedom- Magneto wouldn't let me out- said oi was a fire hazard or something..." Pyro said with a grin as we walked along.

"You? A fire hazard? Who'd of guessed?" I said sarcastically, and he let out that manical laugh of his.

"Hey, watch this!" I said with a grin, holding out my hands an creating a flock of smoky black birds, and released them into the air. I concentrated on them all, causing them to become solid, then sent them zipping around, popping kids balloons, knocking over people passing and causing general havoc. Me and pyro started laughing, and the birds burst into puffs of smoke.

"Noice trick Sheila!" He said brightly, "Now I think we should buy the boys back home somethin to say sorry!" He grabbed my hand and dragged me towards a shop.

**BACK AT THE BROTHERHOOD HOUSE**

"Flowers? You bought us FLOWERS!" Wanda yelled furiously- luckily her anger was more directed at Pyro, but then again he didnt have to sleep in the same room as her...

"Technically we didn't actually buy them..." I said with a hopeful smile. She shot me a glare and I looked down.

"You could've gotten us food, clothes, anything and you got us FLOWERS?" Pyro and I hung our heads in shame, like two children being told off by their parents. Gambit joining in only made it worse...

"This is why magneto never let you out! You're a walking disaster!" He said furiously to pyro.

"Sorry..." We both said in sync, pouting and putting on our puppy dog faces as planned.

"Go to your rooms." Wanda said, still scowling. We trudged off quietly. As I was about to go into my room, pyro turned to me.

"Oy Sheila- catch!" He chucked meone of the lighters, "So you can start your own fires if oim not here!" He said, before disappearing into his room.

I looked at the lighter; it was black, with a pair of red eyes painted on it. I smiled and flopped onto my bed.


	9. Dislocation

Wanda stalked into the room slowly, like a predator. I stared back at her with as much innocence as I could muster.

She slammed the door hut behind her and crossed her arms, staring at me with dangerous eyes for a few seconds before sighing.

"What did you do today?"

Ok…those were not the words I was expecting.

"Um…stole a few lighters, went to the park, got you a balloon, popped it, got you ice cream, ate it, then we got you flowers." I ticked the things off my hand carefully, making sure I got the events right without making her angrier…though the destruction of the presents we'd gotten them wasn't the best idea, I still decided to tell her.

"You- never mind. So…you and Pyro, huh?" I raised an eyebrow at the complete one eighty that her mood just did.

"What're you- I mean we…lighters…fire…NO." I spluttered slightly, clutching the lighter Pyro had given me tightly in my palm, blushing slightly. Dammit, why was I blushing? It's not like I fancied him, right. I didn't fancy him. Nope…

"You like him!" I stared at her for a moment, her accusatory tone paired with a smirk slowly sinking in….

"Oh shit, I think I do!" I cringed and put my head in my hands, shaking my head. Why? Why did I like him? He was insane, he was a pyromaniac- emphasis on the MANIAC, he liked to cause destruction, and I'd only known him a day.

Well…he was better than Pierto. And he was really fun…not too bad looking, either…

"This doesn't mean you don't have to pay for the fire damage, you know that right?" I rolled my eyes at Wanda and nodded, sighing slightly.

"I don't want to like him. I wouldn't have chosen to...maybe. I mean, dammit, WHY?" Wanda let out a snicker, flopping onto her bed.

"Luuurve works in mysterious ways…" I scowled at her words, shaking my head.

"You say that like you know, Wanda. I don't need to worry about you taking Toad off the market, do I?"

* * *

><p>THE KITCHEN<p>

I grumbled to myself as I walked into the kitchen, rubbing the arm that Wanda had managed to twist back and dislocate in less than ten seconds. That girl could be scary when she wanted to…

Fred, Toad, Pierto, Pyro and Gambit were all in the kitchen, eating a left over pizza I was certain had been there since last week. The counters around them were charred and smoking slightly, and the curtains were only half there. Fred had positioned himself closest to the fridge, glaring whenever someone looked at it- it had been a little burned, but still remained intact and working, and he wasn't about to risk it's safety.

"What's wrong baby?" Pierto shot up and was by my side in a matter of seconds. I scowled and swatted him away with my good arm, opening the cupboard with the medical kit in it.

"Why'd you have to come back, anyway? I thought you were the traitor." I grumbled, getting out the kit and setting it on the side, wincing as the cupboard door fell off its melted hinges and onto the floor with a crash.

"I said I'm sorry…besides, I couldn't let Lance take over, or leave you here all by yourself, could I?" I shot him a glare that- judging by the way he shrunk back slightly- pretty much summed up my answer.

"Yes."

I scanned through a little book labelled 'medical emergencies' which told you what to do in various situations….great, I had to put my own damn shoulder back into place. I let out a groan, pouting slightly.

"What's wrong Sheila?" I ignored the way a flash of heat ran through my cheeks and turned to face Pyro, who had stood up and walked over. Pierto was glaring at him, Gambit watched curiously, and Fred and Toad seemed to be completely indifferent, taking the opportunity to steal some extra food.

"Dislocated my shoulder…" I muttered, shrugging…and then wincing, because it HURT.

"Here, oi've done it a thousand toimes!" He seemed way too enthusiastic as he reached over and grabbed my shoulders with both hand. He looked me straight in the eyes, and I found myself almost lost in his amber orbs, before he shoved hard with one hand, steadying me with the other.

A rush of pain shot through my arm, making me cry out slightly, before I pulled my fist back and slammed it straight across his face.

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT? OWWW IT- Hey, It's stopped hurting!" I grinned as I rolled my shoulder, my anger completely melting away as I watched Pyro clutch his face, nose bleeding through his fingers.

"Anytoime Sheila…" He drew one hand forwards, thumb stuck up, before stumbling blindly over to the sink.

The rest of the group stared at me, Gambit looked amused, whilst the others looked scared.

"Well…I'm gonna go for a walk. See ya."

And with that, I walked straight out of the house and into a nearby field, trying to gather my scattered thoughts.


End file.
